(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording material charging apparatus and an image forming apparatus such as a copier and a printer.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a copier and a printer can use not only a general copier paper but also a special paper such as a paper imaging a leathery pattern having premium accents and a Japanese-paper flavor as a recording material. However, such a special paper has an inconvenience that it is difficult for a transcription of a toner image to carry out evenly because concavo-convex patterns are formed on its surface in order to have premium accents.
Therefore, as an art for forming an excellent image for the recording material having the concavo-convex pattern formed, for example, one for decreasing roughness of a surface of a sheet by using a white toner or a transparent toner in advance before forming an image by a color toner (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-78883 (PP. 5 to 6)) and one for giving oscillation when transcribing a toner image on a sheet (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-134745 (PP. 7 to 8)) or the like have been known.